Laxeel Oneshots
by Romaceanime725
Summary: There isn't enough gajeel and laxus fanfic out there so because there one of my favourite ships I decided to try and change that. Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Gajeel's pov**

I need to leave the guild I can't stand being in the same place as him when I know he hates me. I never expected for any of them to forgive but they have and I am happy but I can't be completely happy knowing that he still hates me. And i know that even though they have forgiven me I don't deserve to be here there a family they don't need someone like me. I'm sat at the bar in guild I looked around the guild hall trying to find levy, as soon I seen her I got up walked over to her "levy I need to tell you something" I said know img it was for the best "ok what is it" she said curious "I'm leaving the guild" I said like it was so simple "stop joking and tell me what it is" she said laughing "I'm being 100% serious I'm leaving and not coming back, I thought I should tell you first now I'm going to speak to the master goodbye" I said then started to walk of people looked at me shocked when I passed, I finally got the masters office and walked in "I'm leaving the guild" he looked up at me shocked then started speaking "why" he said I took a breath wiped all the emotion of my face then started speaking in a cold voice "I don't like it you people are making me go soft and weak, I'm a dragon slayer I'm supposed to be strong not some little pansy. I don't like it at all I like being alone it means I don't care for people it keeps me strong and you people make me weak." It was so cold it reminded me of how I used to speak "well we both know that's a load of bs but if you want to leave I can't stop you, but before you leave I want you to tell me the real reason" he said see right through my act it kinda pissed me of knowing he can see right through me like that "he won't forgive me and I can't blame him but I can't stand staying in the same guild as him knowing that. Plus every story needs a bad guy and that's me, I don't deserve a family like this I'm a bad person who hurts people and this family doesn't deserve to have someone like that with them. So I'm leaving"I said walking but when I was about to grab the handle the old man spoke "your not the bad guy in this story and it may not seem like it but laxus does care, and if you want to leave you can but you will always have a place here to call home. And before you go say goodbye to the guild and levy she'll be the most upset" "We both know laxus doesn't care and I've already told levy, thanks for everything goodbye gramps" I said walking out and down to the guild hall when I got there I whistled to get everyone's attention when I seen everyone looking at me I started speaking in a cold harsh voice again " I'm leaving. I came head to find jobs and get money I've done both of those things so I'm leaving bye" i said then started walking towards the door until someone grabbed my arm "please don't leave" levy cried it broke my heart knowing that it was my fault she was like that but I didn't let it show on my face "let go" I said harshly she looked up at me with a tear stained face but only wrapped her small arms around my arm again then started speaking "no i won't let you go and leave me" I knew I couldn't go like this any longer I was going to speak until nastu butted in "we won't let you go" he said grabbing my wrist I sighed then spoke still keeping an emotionless look on my face I glared at him then started speaking to him "it's non of you business what I do" I pull my wrist from his hand then faced levy I put my hand on hers then pulled them away from my arm "listen I need to go I don't belong here I know your upset now but you'll realise soon that's its for the best" I said looking at I turned my back on levy and the guild then started walking to the door until that idiot got in my way again "why won't you just let me leave" I shouted Nastu looked at me then started speaking "your family, nobody here wants to see you leave. I don't want to see you leave you belong here like the rest of us we are all family and that includes you." I looked at him shocked before my face went hard again "I'm not apart of this family, I don't belong here," I said walking of nastu went to grab my arm but before he had the chance lighting flashed between us then laxus started speaking "if he wants to leave fairy tail he can we can't force him to stay" he said not looking at me "listen laxus you may not care but I do" Nastu shouted I looked at him finally letting my mask break I grabbed his arm and wrapped my arms around his waist hugging him I put my head on his shoulder "so you care about me" I said amused out of the corner of my eye I could see him blushing but he still spoke calmly "yeah I do, I care about gajeel" I lifted my head and kissed him on the cheek which made him blush even harder "thank you for being one of the only people who cares and I'm sorry" I said and before he had the chance to speak in knocked him out I caught his body before it hit the ground I picked him up then passed him to laxus "take care of him" I said walking of "I do care" he shouted after me I stopped for a moment before walking out.

 **Laxus's pov**

"I do care" I shouted hoping he would stop and just come back he did stop but then just walked out and I felt my heart leave with him I noticed it a few months ago I started thinking about him,first it was stupid things like how he looked cute then it turned into thoughts like what would it feel like to have him in my arms and then got worse and then I realised that I was falling for him and I didn't act on it I always thought he had feelings for levy guess I was wrong especially after what happened with nastu I feel jealous just thinking about it. I put nastu down on one of the sofas then went to the bar to think how could I just let him leave like that. A couple days later I tried to find him but I couldn't I even tried to follow his scent but I couldn't find it anywhere. "Hey nastu how do you feel about gajeel" I asked it's been a few days since he left and I'm still trying to find him but i cant and I realised that I never got to ask what was going on between them nastu looked up at me "well um I urm l-like him" he stuttered I looked at him Shocked "how does he feel about you" I asked hoping he didn't feel the same way as nastu "you idiot how could you not notice that he is in love with you." I looked at shocked "what" I said not realising what he was saying "dude it's obvious the way he stared at you all time and then when he left he looked like he wanted you to stop him. That's why i never confessed I didn't want to get hurt. But you you hurt him." He stood up and punched me in the face I stumbled back then he started speaking again "that's for hurting him, now go out there and find him" I looked at him then walked out the door, the first place I tried was his home I was hoping that he was there or I could get a strong enough Scent to follow. When I got there I knocked on the door but got no answer I knocked again then finally got a answer from a half naked wet gajeel "what the hell do you want" he said "is that any way to talk to a friend" I replied he looked at me like I had two heads "were not friends, and I'm pretty sure you hate me" he said I stood there shocked "I don't hate you" I love you I finished of in my head I looked at but he didn't looked convinced "can you just tell me what you" he said rushing me "I came to tell you something important" I said "um since you've been gone I've erm missed y-you and I realised a while ago that I l-like you a lot, and I don't want you to leave the guild" I said quickly regretting it when I seen the look on his face "ok thanks for the joke see ya" he closing the door in my face I stood there for a moment before banging on the door and shouting "I'm not joking I love you" "stop joking with me it's not funny" he said not opening the door "do I seem like the type of person to say I love you to hurt someone" I said still trying to convince him "yes you do, you don't like me your here to make jokes about my feelings because of everything I've done" he whispered sadly "gajeel I forgave you a long time ago, and I would never use the words I love you to hurt someone. Please just listen  
style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 16pt;"I love you" I said desperately he finally opened the door, he stood there with a bright red face then just walked past me "where are going" I said grabbing his wrist "I left the guild because it made me weak I'm not going back just because you spouted some bullshit" he forcefully pulling his wrist out of my hand then walking of I didn't follow him but I did shout after him " I will wait for you no matter how long it takes.  
style="font-family: 'Georgia-BoldItalic'; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 16.00pt"My heart belongs to you gajeel" he stopped for a moment then he carried on walking. I walked back to the guild thinking "ah I can't believe I said sappy shit like that and he didn't believe me" I said out loud sighing "why didn't he believe you" nastu spoke shocking me "don't know" I replied and that was the end of it.

 **Time skip**

 **Gajeel pov**

After I left laxus I went of to train it's been about 4 years and now I'm back, I'm stronger,faster and I've grown a bit. I'm going back to the guild let's just hope they let me come back, when I finally got the guild I walked in and everyone stared at me before someone finally spoke "who is it" "wow I know it's been a while but I didn't think you would forget about me just like that" I said smirking levy walked up to me then spoke "gajeel is that really you?" "Yeah it is, I'm back" I said smiling she reached up then slapped me in the face everyone stared at shocked then she hugged me "You idiot how could you just leave like that. I missed you" she said crying into chest I put a hand in her head and started to gently rub her hair "it ok I'm not going anywhere again this time I'm staying for good l, that's if master will let me stay" I said looking around the guild spotting all the familiar faces then nastu walked up to me and pulled away from levy and met nastu half way "I'm sorry" I apologised he gave me a wired look then spoke "what do you mean" "well last time we saw each other I knocked you out" I said looking the other way "you idiot don't worry about its fine, now go speak to gramps." He said pushing me, I walked of to the masters office I knocked on the door then walked in "hello master I'm back" I spoke he looked up at me then smiled "I knew you would come back I just didn't think it would take this long" he said "can I come back as a fairy tail guild member" I asked he looked at "of course I told you when you left you would always be welcome here" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world "thank you master" "you should really go and find laxus" he spoke looking back at his paperwork. I walked out of his office and everyone was stood there staring at me I took a deep breath and spoke "I'm back" everyone started smiling and I felt like I really belonged somewhere "fight me gajeel" nastu shouted jumping at me but I moved to the side before he could hit me "maybe later I need to do something first" I said walking of to find laxus,nastu looked at me with a pout then I spoke to him again "I promise I will fight you today" he looked at smiled then spoke "ok but when did you grow up" "that's what happens when you spend 4 years without interacting with another human" I said they looked at shocked then carried on walking over to the bar "hey Mira I need two things" I said sitting down "ok what is it" she smiling "ok first I need a beer and second could please tell me where laxus is" I said hoping she could help she brought me a beer and I downed it "I'm sorry I can't tell you where he is but follow his scent" she said giving me a small smile "ok thank you bye" I said waking out of the guild, I found laxus's scent and started following it after a while I realised I was heading home, when I finally I got there I looked to try and find laxus but I couldn't see him so I walked up stares and went to my bedroom and what I saw was the cutest thing I've ever seen in my life,laxus was lay in my bed snuggled up with my favourite pillow and wrapped up I took my shoes of and sat down on next to him on the bed I leant over and kissed his forehead "wake up sparky" I said in soft voice he must of heard me because he groaned then rolled over and opened one of his eyes when he stayed calm and spoke " welcome back" he smiled then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me down into the bed with him "if this is dream I'm going to be so pissed" he sleepily I kissed him on the lips then spoke "its not a dream I'll be here when you wake up" "so does this mean you believed me when I said I love" he said "maybe if you say it again I will" I said resting my head on chest "I love you" he said "I love you too but we can't sleep" I said sitting up "why" he whined "because I promised nastu I would fight him so get up and come on" I said getting out of bed and pulling laxus with me "fine" he standing up, we were walking back to guild when laxus took my hand in his then we walked back to the guild like that I opened the door and shouted "come on nastu let's fight" nastu jumped up with excitement and ran outside I let good laxus's hand and followed nastu "ok let's get this over and done with I'm tired" I said yawning "don't underestimate me" I shout jumping at me I moved to the side then hit the back of his neck knocking him out I sighed then picked him up and threw him over my shoulder everyone stood there shocked so I just walked back into the guild and took nastu to the infirmary and put him down on a bed I walked back to guild hall and Ezra walked up to me "it's nice to someone has strong as you back, how about we have fight" I looked at her shocked then spoke "no thanks I've gotten stronger but I still don't have the strength to beat you, maybe some over time" I said she looked at me shocked then gave me a smile and walked of I walked over to the bar and ordered a beer "I can't believe you made me get out of bed for this" laxus sighed sitting next to me "well it is my bed" I said sipping my drink " and I've been sleeping there for the past four years" I almost chocked on my drink "four years" I said thinking "you know I spent four years not interacting with a single human,you were the last person I spoke to. I spent four years training and maturing, but every single day I thought about what you said to me and I hoped you would wait for me. A couple of days ago I decided it was time for me to come home" I stopped for a moment and signalled for everyone to crowed round me and they did so Carried on speaking "the reason I left was because i didn't deserve a family like this your good people and at one time I tried to ruin that I hurt you all and I made the biggest mistake of my life, I decided that this guild didn't need a person like me who would hurt other people because they were told to" I said keeping my cool "but you came back" levy spoke "on the day I left master said I would always have a place here and he said I belonged here, while I was gone I thought a lot about it and decided I would grow stronger and could become someone who could protect this family from the people who would try and hurt it, I've gone through a lot with this family and every time something big happens I always have to watch the people I care about get hurt because I wasn't strong enough to protect. But now I am so I'm back" I said finishing my beer "lets party" I shouted and that's what we did we drank and ate and at about 2 in the morning everyone started going home and I left with laxus we finally got back to my place I stripped down to my boxers and climbed in with laxus behind me I turned over and put my head on his chest falling asleep to the sound of his heart "don't leave me again I heard him whisper "would dream of it" I said falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy tail decided to have a training camp on an island somewhere. When they got there people had to share rooms but they didn't get to chose but they had to pick a name out of a hat and that's how it began.

Laxus pov

I went up to the hat and picked out a name, I was so shocked I had to share a room with gajeel "come on Child tell us who your with" master shouted looking at me with a smug look, I cleared my throat then spoke "gajeel" I acted like it didn't bother me then went and sat back down at the bar,everyone in the room was looking except gajeel he just sat there drinking like nothing happened. Lucy had to share with kana,Wendy with Ezra,nastu with gray and elfman,levy and Mira, juvia with lisana. The training camp started tomorrow so today we had to pack and get ready. I went home and started packing, after finishing packing I went to sleep thinking about the training camp. The next day I set of to the train station and I was last there everyone already had seats and they were all nearly taken so I sat next to gajeel,he didn't care though I think he was sleeping,when the train started I put my headphones in and closed my eyes to try and forget about my motion sickness, I started dozing of but I jolted awake when I felt something heavy land on my shoulder I looked down to see gajeel's head lay on my shoulder,he looked so peaceful and defenceless, I closed my again and eventually fell asleep, I woke up when someone hit my arm "hey sparky wake up were here." I knew it was gajeel because of that stupid nickname I just opened my eyes and got up. When we got to the hotel gramps gave us our Keyes for the rooms then told us too meet him outside in the morning, it was already 11 at night. When we got there and went in I looked around and noticed one double bed, I went and put my stuff down on one of the sets of draws, when I turned around gajeel was getting changed, I turned around trying to hide the blush on my face, after a few minutes I got changed into a pair of pj bottoms and got in bed next to gajeel,after a few minutes I fell asleep. The next morning I woke up to something in my arms and something laying on my chest I looked down to see my arms around gajeel and his head laying on my chest like it was a pillow he started moving then brought his hand up to feel my chest after he felt it for a moment then he jolted up and I jumped surprised at the sudden motion "what the hell are you doing" I asked tired, I rolled over checking what time it was "oh crap we need to go like right now so hurry up were late" I said quickly changing and running out the with gajeel but when we were the last ones there, gajeel walked over to levy and I went over to freed,Bixlow,and evergreen then master started speaking "today we're going to be starting our training you can go where you want do whatever training you like but I will be watching to make sure that none of you slack of. We will train until the sun down now go" he shouted as soon as he said that I seen gajeel heading over to the water, and I started to run laps around the island after about 5 laps I started on my magic training.

At sundown everyone went in for food "who wants to fight" nastu shouted hyped up of course gajeel had to respond "I'll fight you just don't run away crying when I kick your ass" he shouted just as ready as nastu for a fight "if you two fight this won't be fun anymore and this place will end up destroyed" I said bored wishing this was over so I could sleep,before either of them could speak it started raining really bad "there's going to be a storm" I mumbled gajeel obviously hearer me because he looked at me with a shocked exasperation but there was another emotion mixed in there but I couldn't read it he looked away then spoke "I'm going to out" the whole guild looked at him shocked then nastu spoke "you realise that you attract lighting right" "yes I know that idiot but it's apart of my training" he spoke then walked out.

Gajeel's pov

I went outside and prepared "this is going to hurt" I said out loud to my self i went to the beach and sat down crossed legged I put my hands together and started to concentrate I started to raise my magical power, the lighting started to strike closer and closer until it finally hit me I bit my lip so that I didn't cry out in pain after a few second the lighting stopped and I stayed concentrated tiring not to think about the pain and that's how I stayed for for 2 hours keeping my magical power steady and never breaking my concentration, after a while the pain became to much but I never made a sound, then I limped back inside by now everyone was asleep so I didn't have to deal with people asking me about where I went, why I've got cuts, or anything,when I finally got to my room I walked in and was shocked to see the lights were already on and laxus pacing in the middle of the room,he must of heard the door go because he stopped in his tracks and looked at me "yo sparky what's up" I spoke like nothing is happening, his raked my body then looked back at my face with a mixture of worry,anger,and there was a emotion in his eyes that I couldn't read,before he could speak I walked in the bathroom then shut and locked the door behind me I turned the shower on then stripped out of my wet turn clothes and steeped into the shower at first it stung because of the deep cuts all over my body but soon the hot water became relaxing i let my head hang as the water fell against my back and all I could see was blood it didn't bother me but it surprised me how much blood I lost after cleaning my body,hair,and my I cuts I steeped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist then walked into the bedroom to get dressed, by now laxus was sat on the bed his head in his hands, I looked at him for a moment then went to the drawers to get a pair of boxers,a shirt,and some pj-bottoms when I found them I let the towel drop and pulled the pair of boxers on then the bottoms and finally the shirt I walked over and sat next to laxus on the bed, he looked up at and then looked away and got under the covers, that night I fell asleep wondering why he was so pissed.

Laxus's PoV

How could I worry about that idiot I know he can take care himself he's one of the strongest people in the guild and I'm worried about him, I'm so stupid, I'm having feelings for him when I shouldn't I don't know what these feelings are but I don't want to know.

I woke up early that morning and went for a walk I started thinking about things like what to do about my feeling for gajeel I decided that I'm going to ignore him I won't look at him I won't talk to him and my feelings will go away I'm sure of also it's not like we talk that much anyway so it will be fine. I started training to take my mind of everything that's happened and before I knew it it was dark already it looked like there was going to be another storm tonight so I'm guessing that gajeel will be out again I sighed then went back to my room in the way there I bumped into gajeel he looked up at me then carried on walking. I went back to the room and had a shower when I came out I got dressed and went to bed, but I couldn't sleep I lay hoping that sleep would come over me but it didn't, after an hour I got up and decided to read a book on Magic I know it's boring but I couldn't think of something to do that would me sleepy,I fell asleep after I got about half through the book. I woke up the next morning confused I was lay in bed alone gajeel mustn't of came back last night. I sa down on the bed thinking, I miss waking up to him in my arms. I need to stop thinking things like this, I need to get rid of these feelings as fast as possible and everything will go back to normal I'll hate him he will hate and we won't talk, and that is how it should be, but it's not and even though I don't want to admit these feeling I have for him I don't think they will be easy to get rid, I got dressed and headed down to the entrance getting ready to start training I'm not having breakfast this morning, I started stretching then walked out and started to jog around the island I did this twice then started working on my speed I used my lighting speed to go to the other side of the island and back again. I went to the highest point on the island and started to meditate,I let all the thoughts leave my mind, after about 3 hours of mediating I stood and went back to the hotel to eat, after I ate I went back to my room, I walked in and seen gajeel sleeping on the bed, he looked so peaceful I leant down and kissed him then went to bathroom for a shower.

Gajeel's pov

I haven't really spoke to anyone in a while, all I do is train and sleep, I eat just not that much, I sleep during the day and train at night,I started to lift weights,do laps, and do different type of training with my magic like trying to concentrate my magic for long periods of time and it's helping at first it made me really tiered but now it's not as bad.

I just woke up when someone came into the room I just lay there because I didn't want to talk to anyone not yet anyway, I knew it was laxus because of the heavy footsteps,he walked over to the bed and kissed me I was frozen I didn't know what to I waited until I heard the bathroom door shut then I got up and walked out of the room I went to my favourite spot on the island there was a mountain and it was pretty high up, it had a nice view and it was where I went to meditate, when I got there I sat down and let all thoughts leave my mind, I was calm,comfortable, I could sense everything around me. I wasn't surprised when master showed up " why are you doing this alone" he asked sitting down "i don't want to get distracted, I came here to train and get stronger, strong enough to protect the people I care about. I'm fed up of seeing the people I care about getting hurt and not being able to do anything about it. And I won't speak or see anyone till I gain that strength." I spoke master just sighed then stood up "just make sure you get enough sleep and eat plenty" he said before leaving. After he left I powered up to my shadow iron dragon slaying mode and stayed like that for as long as possible. I passed out after a few hours when I woke up someone was sat next to me after a moment of silence laxus started to speak "gramps told me what you said" "why'd he tell you of all people, I thought he would of told Levy" I said sighing I didn't like being this close to him it made my body feel hot and wired, I don't like this stupid felling I want it to go away, I was brought out of my thoughts when laxus started speaking "gramps thought I could talk to you about how it's not healthy to be alone all time and how messed up your sleeping pattern is" I sighed "I'm fine ok, now please will you leave your distracting me" I said and as soon as I saw the smirk on face I regretted saying

a word "so I'm a distraction" "yes you so leave or I will" I said standing up getting ready to leave but before I could laxus grabbed my arm bent down and whispered in my ear "I've missed waking up to you in my arms" as he said this I blushed "you look cute when you blush" he said I leaned up and kissed him he stood still for moment before kissing me back. I pulled away then spoke " I think I'll come to bed tonight" I said walking of towards the hotel.

Ok so that was a terrible ending but I kinda lost the interest to finish it. But it could've been worse


	3. Laxus x gajeel x natsu

**This is the first time I've ever wrote a love triangle type thing hope you enjoy**

**LaxusPOV**

I was sat at the bar drinking when nastu walked up to me "laxus do you know about like mating and stuff" I looked at him shocked "umm yeah I guess why" I asked slowly "well I want a mate and I like someone and umm yeah" he said blushing "who is it" "g-gajeel" I looked at him "sorry that isn't going to work out" he looked at me and pouted "why" I looked at him and smirked "because me and him have already mated sorry" "I will get him" he said seriously, I stood up and walked up to gajeel "hey gajeel" I said smiling he turned around then gave me a small smile " hey sparky what's up" i leaned down kissed he kissed back immediately, I wrapped my arms around his waist and he wrapped his arms around my neck we pulled away after awhile both Panting "I love you" he he leaning up and pecking my lips "I love you too" I said I sat down at the table he was stood near and pulled him down with me "you know nastu's staring at you" I whispered in his ear "why though" he whispered back looking over to where nastu was "he came over to me before saying he want to mate with you" he turned around and looked surprised "please tell me you told him I'm already mated to you" he whispered back to me "of course I did, I'm yours and your mine and I'm not gonna let anybody try and take you away from me" I said resting my head on his shoulder "I'm tired" I said nuzzling my head into his shoulder "let's go home" he said standing up and pulling me with him, we walked back home still holding hands when we got home we went straight to bed. I pulled him down with me and wrapped him in my arms "don't ever leave me" I said almost asleep "I would never leave you as long as you don't leave me" "never I said falling asleep. We slept through the day and night until the next morning. I woke up realising that gajeel had left before me I sighed finally hearing the banging on my door I walked down the stairs and answered the door levy stood there panting "gajeel needs help you need to go to the guild now" " what happened" I asked trying to keep my calm "nastu" was all she got to say before I started running of to the guild when I got there I saw gajeel pushed against the wall next to the doors of the guild and nastu pressed against him as I got closer I could see the tears on gajeel's face I ran up to nastu span him around and hit him he went flying "gajeel are you ok" I said letting my soften he looked at me with a tear stained face then hugged me I started running my hand through his hair "it's ok, I'll be right back ok just stay here" I said unwrapping myself from him he looked at me then nodded I walked over to where nastu now stood and gave him a glare that could make Satan piss himself "you come near gajeel again and I will kill you" I said punching him he went through a couple trees and I walked of back to gajeel he was now sat against the wall I walked over sat next to him "are you alright" I asked he put his head on my shoulder "I feel sick" he said "come on let's go in the guild and you get you a drink" I said standing up I offered my hand and he took it "ok but do you really want to go in there dressed like that" I looked down and finally realised I was only wearing shorts and my shoes "oh well does it matter" i said walking toward the guild until gajeel stopped me "yes it does I don't want them seeing what's mine" he said pulling me towards our home "what did you do to him" gajeel asked "I just said that if he came near you again it wouldn't be pretty...kinda" he looked at me then laughed "I really love you" "I love you too" I said gently kissing his lips "tag your it" he said running away I stood there shocked "idiot" I shouted running after him I caught up to him then tackled him to the grass "your stuck with me now" I whispered in his ear "that's fine with me" he said kissing me.


	4. Love

I'm currently stood in a closet making out with laxus "we need to stop this" I said pushing him away "why" he asked stepping back "because I'm dating levy and no matter how I feel about you i can't hurt her again" I said breathing heavily just thinking about how hurt she would be if she found out that I had feeling for someone else "what about me and my feelings for you" he asked almost shouting "I'm sorry I really am, I just can't do this to her, I love her I really do but the way I love you is different" "what do you mean different" he asked looking at me almost calmly "I love levy she's a rountine she's safe" I said before I could continue laxus beat me to it "but I'm not" "no your dangerous, I never know what your thinking or what your next move is going to be, with you I risk getting hurt." I said sitting down on a wooden box "I wouldn't hurt you and you know I wouldn't" he said softly "I know but I can't hurt her" "but you can hurt me" he asked looking at me, I hung my head low "no I don't want to hurt you but I can't leave levy." I said fighting back the tears "you know I love you and I'm notgiving up that easily" he said bending down and kissing cheek before walking "I love you two" I muttered.

 **Levy pov**

I stood next to the door shocked gajeel loves laxus, but gajeel won't be with him because of me I heard the door open so I ran and hid around the corner "I know your there levy so come out" laxus said quietly I walked out "how much of that did you hear" "most of it" "I love him" laxus said looking down at me "so do I" why do I feel like I'm lying no I love gajeel "do you really" he asked the way he looked at me made me feel like he could see through me "I think you love him more like family, I'm not good with the whole feelings thing but I can tell you I'm in love with him, and if you don't love him let him go" he said walking away.

I needed to speak to someone I know I love him but in what way, I sighed then started on my way to Lucy's house, when I got there I knocked on the door she answered the door only wearing a towel she had one wrapped around her body then another wrapped around her hair I looked away blushing "what's up" she asked smiling brightly "Can I come in" I asked Lucy moved aside so I could walk in "gajeel is in love with laxus and laxus loves gajeel but won't date laxus because he doesn't want to hurt me, and I'm not sure about my feelings for gajeel." I said quickly "what" she asked shocked "gajeel and laxus, i never seen that one coming." She said shocked "but I can see it." "What do you mean" "don't you see the way they look at each other, their touches last just a little to long like when they look at each other." She said I looked up at her shocked "oh shit I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that." She said apologetically "no it's fine I just need your help to sort out my feelings about gajeel" "do you have feelings for someone else" she asked me seriously I looked up at her and at that moment I realised how beautiful she was "I-I think so" while looking at her I thought about all the time we've spent together, I think my feelings for Lucy are stronger then friendship, I leaned up and gently pushed my lips against Lucy's I slowly closed my eyes and I felt fireworks, after a few seconds she kissed back, I jumped back shocked "levy, how do you feel about me" "I think I like you more than a friend. But I need to go" I said quickly "wait, what? Why?" "Because I need to tell him how I feel and that I kissed someone else."

 **Gajeels pov**

I was walking down the road people moved out of the way when they seen me "guess they must still be scared of me." I thought I sighed "hey gajeel" someone shouted I stopped and turned around "hey levy, we need to talk" I said seriously "I think so too" she said looking up at me equally serious "let's go to the guild, and do this there." She suggested "ok" I said, we started walking towards the guild and stopped just outside the doors "listen i need to tell you something but before I do I need you to promise me you won't be angry" she said I tilted my head to side the in confusion "ok" "I kissed Lucy" she said then ran inside the guild, everyone inside looked at me confused, I ignored all the stares and walked over to where levy was sitting "I wasn't sure about my feelings for you, so I went and spoke to Lucy and she was there and I kissed and I think I really like her." She said not looking up at me she kissed Lucy she likes Lucy, does this mean she didn't love me like that "I think I love you like a bestfriend more than a l-lover" she blushing while saying lover "that's erm ok, I think you want to be with Lucy then you should be with her, don't worry about me I'm a big boy I can handle myself" I said looking down at her "gajeel I know that you and laxus have a thing" she said now looking at me I looked at her speechless "i know you like him, and I want you to know that if you want to go with him then do it" "let me get this right, your breaking up with me because you don't love me, you kissed Lucy, and think that me and laxus like each other. Do I have this right" I asked looking at her she nodded her head "yeah" "ok well I hope you and Lucy end up happy together" I said i was about to stand when she grabbed my arm "I was there when you and him were in the closet, I heard you. You love but won't date him because of me, but just do it you love him he loves you" she said smiling I looked around the guild searching for laxus I found him sitting at the bar doing shots with cana "fuck it" I said to myself I walked over to them "laxus" i said he turned around and looked at me I grabbed the front of his shirt and smashed our lips together he kissed back instantly, we stayed like for a few minutes just kissing until we both pulled back for air "what about levy" he asked licking lips, "it's over" I said leaning down and pecking his lips "how do you know I still want this, I mean you did reject me" he said looking up at me playfully "if you don't want this then I can go." I said removing my hands from his shirt "I'm joking" he said grabbing my wrist and pulling me back to him "you better not make me regret this" I said jokingly "I'll try my best" he said kissing me.


End file.
